1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spools for winding thereon flexible elongate materials, such as slide fastener stringer tapes, slide fastener chains, belts for garments, and ornamental tapes. More particularly, it relates to a spool suitable for use in multiple or parallel concurrent winding of such flexible elongate materials.
2. Prior Art
There are known various spools for winding thereon a tape-like flexible elongate material. However, the known spools are not axially connectable in construction and they are driven by drive units, respectively. Consequently, when a plurality of flexible elongate materials are to be wound concurrently on the known spools, a large area must be provided for installation of the individual driving units. Furthermore, an accurate control system is necessary for synchronous operation of the individual driving units with the result that a reliable parallel concurrent winding of the flexible elongate materials is difficult to achieve.